


Change

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Change is something Sal is more than willing to accept, and Travis is thankful





	Change

My fingers tremble while they glide up the back of his head. His hair smelled like strawberries, and I heard his soft laugh. It felt so soft between my fingers, so smooth. It was cold out, so his hair was down, even when he came in.

Mom and I moved from my father’s home, no longer associated with the Phelps ministry and the distorted version of God they had. We kept our names, but only because we didn’t have the money to change them. We barely had the money to move. Sal decided to visit us today, he was moving from the apartments to a place with Todd Morrison and his boyfriend. I’ve changed since highschool, and Sal saw my potential for change, so much so that he’d agreed to date me. So here we were, on my bed. My nightstand even had a glass of fresh water for his eye. It was stupid of him to have a change in opinion like this, but I appreciated it. 

I was still so shaky when I unhooked both of the straps that kept the prosthetic firmly to his face. I felt him shift, and he slid it out of place to look at me. My heart fluttered. His face was beautiful. I traced the large scars that littered his face, being careful not to hurt him. Now that his real face was showing, the scent of antiseptic filled the room. It wasn’t unpleasant, just made my room smell like a hospital. I ran my fingers across his lips, a specific scar ran up them, and over the middle of his eye, splitting his eyebrow too. Part of his jaw was disfigured, a hole in his left cheek that left his teeth and gums exposed. How could someone so disfigured and deformed be so beautiful? I couldn’t tell. I lifted his head to look up at me fully, and he smiled. I had to kiss him now. He leaned up while I leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips. He tasted like blood, but it didn’t stop me. I’d wanted this for years. I felt his hand push on my chest to lay me down, and I couldn’t say no, not to Sal. If I did say no, he’d stop, and I didn’t want that. Not now. I wanted him.

He was on top of me, his legs on either side of mine. I felt like I was melting into the mattress, especially looking at him. I felt so safe and comfortable in his house. Where I was free to be who I was. Where I was with Sal.


End file.
